Mating season
by ballaboombam
Summary: The pony mating season is here the the mane six is looking for stallions. A group of Mobians lands on their planet and the ponies are "interested" in them. Co written with Mb6
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone of ! My name is Vector and I'm new here. I LOVE Sonic the hedgehog and My Little Pony. I decided to make some fics of both series counterparts going at it. The pairings are:**

**Sonic X Rainbow Dash**

**Tails X Scootaloo**

**Knuckles X Applejack**

**Amy X Pinkie Pie**

**Cream X Fluttershy**

**Rouge X Rarity**

**Blaze X Twilight**

**Probably: Shadow X Gilda**

**Probably: Silver X Trixie**

**(Not in this order)**

**If you don't like this type of story, then click the back button. Other than that, enjoy and review!**


	2. intro

**A/N: this chapter is basically an intro to the rest of the story, then is no M rated stuff in here, that will start next chapter.**

**Introduction:**

It was 3 months since Eggman's last attack; the crew was relaxing but at the same time staying alert. Everyone was on a beach at Green Hill Zone. Everyone (which includes Sonic, Tails Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Rouge, Shadow, Silver and Blaze) was minding their own business and doing their own thing. Tails sent out the Chaotix to make sure Eggman doesn't do anything funny. Blaze was standing on a big rock formation. She was looking out into the ocean, in deep thought. Or at least was until Cream walked up to her. "Miss Blaze?" she said, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Oh…hi Cream" "are you okay? You seem upset" Cream had a worried expression. "It's nothing, just a bit homesick that's all. I still don't know how I got back to this universe. I still got all the Sol Emeralds with me, so that's a good sign." Blaze explained. Cream's expression lighten up a bit. "That's good to hear! C'mon, you must be hungry! Knuckles is barbequing on the beach!" With that said, she was already down the mountain. Blaze thought for a second then her stomach growled. "Eh…why not?"

When she got down to the beach, everyone was having a good time except, of course, Shadow. He had a plate full of meat and a rock to sit on and isolating himself. The only two people who manage to get close to him were Cream and Rouge. Tails and Amy was on the beach, talking and eating. "So are you and Sonic?" Tails asked, knowing full well that the two aren't dating yet. "We are doing well, thank you for asking." Amy said confidently. Tails just silently chuckled. In the forest behind the beach, however, and unbeknownst to the crew, a robotic figure from the shadows looked at the crew, enjoying themselves. The figure then pulled a box of some sort and pressed the button on it.

Sonic and Knuckles were grilling the last of the meats when the wind started to pick up. "Geez, is it windy or what?" Sonic said. Everyone ignore the sudden wind gust and continued on. But in due time, the wind got stronger and stronger up to the point of everything being blew in the direction of the wind. Everyone tried and held on to something and see what was causing the storm. It was a portal. Tails didn't have enough time to scan it with his new visor he made due to the fact that he was sucked in. one by one, everyone was getting sucked in the portal except Sonic and Shadow, who was hanging on the same rock. "Hey Shads, think you can teleport us outta here?!" Sonic Screamed over the winds. "I can try! Lucky for the both us, I got the emeralds on me!" He pulled out the green Emerald. Right as he was about to teleport, however, the robotic figure came from the shadows and destroys the rock Sonic and Shadow was hanging on to. Shadow lost the grip on the emerald and both Shadow and the emerald fell in the portal. Sonic was running for dear life and got a good look at the robot. It was Metal Sonic. "Metal?! How did Eggman repair you?!" Sonic yelled "Dr. Eggman…had nothing to do with this." He replied while blasting Sonic into the portal and it closing soon after.


	3. Amy X Pinkie

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. Loads of crap came up**

**Pairing: Amy x Pinkie**

After a few weeks of them getting sucked into this world, the gang became friends with the locals and found a place for all of them to stay at. The winter season was close at hand and Amy and Cream found an apartment in Ponyville. To pay the rent, Amy got a job at Sugarcube Corner as a delivery girl…..and the clean-up girl for the bathrooms. After finishing up her last delivery for the day, her and Pinkie were left behind to clean up and lock up. Pinkie, like usual, cleaned everything with enthusiasm while Amy took a seat after cleaning the bathroom. She took off her gloves and put her head down. Pinkie noticed her and bounced over to her and greeted her.

"Hey Amy! Why so down?" Her head popped up and she looked at Pinkie.

"Oh hey, just a little tired is all. The bathroom was more dirtier than before..." Amy shivered a bit. Pinkie giggled. Amy just put her head back down.

"Listen, I'm going to a party at Twilight's place. Think you can handle the rest?" She asked

"Yeah I can. You go ahead."

And with that, she is out, leaving Amy to clean. A few hours later, Pinkie came back looking as hyper as when she left. She wanted to tell Amy all about the party, but she couldn't find her. She called her but no answer. She looked in the kitchen and found her asleep in the corner.

"HEY AMY!" Pinkie screamed. Amy woke up in a jolt. Her vision came back to her and she saw Pinkie. Pinkie looked concerned due to Amy had dried up tears in her eyes.

"oh hey Pinkie." She said in a drowsy voice

"Amy, have you be crying?"

"no..." Pinkie face tells otherwise. "Well, a little..."

"Why?"

"Because...it's Sonic..."

"What about him?"

"He fell for that Rainbow girl. He was my love..." Amy's eye's starts to tear up again. "and-d...now I may never get the chance to know what a real woman will feel like..."

Pinkie's eyes teared up as well. Even through she never gave any thought of the subject, she knew some ponies won't lucky enough to find somepony special. Her sol duty is to put a smile on everyone's faces and when someone cries, that just breaks her heart. She had to do something. Her first instinct was to rush over to Amy and gave her a hug, which she did. Amy stop whimpering and accepted the hug.

"Oh...thanks Pinkie..." Amy said

"I can't stand to see you sad."

Amy broke the hug and simply looked at Pinkie. "It's just...he's the first person I fell for ever since I was a child. All my life, I've been trying to get he to like me too, but nothing was working..."

"Then he is not the one for you" Amy looked shocked when she said that.

"what do you..."

"Simple as that. You just need to move on."

"But...he..." Amy stop in her tracks. Pinkie was right. All of her attempts to win Sonic's heart failed, some more miserably than others. She lowered her head in defeat.

"ok...but I just want to know what a woman like and I thought Sonic might give me that..."

Pinkie wanted to help and she definitely have the means to do that, but she been keeping "that" a secret to everypony. Since Amy is in distress and she is prove trustworthy, perhaps she can show her.

"So you want to know how to be a woman?" Pinkie asked

"Yeah...that is what I want."

"Well..." Pinkie voice drifted off. She was starting to having second thoughts. "Well what?" Amy said.

"Um...well...you see...I have this..."condition" that allows me to..." Pinkie was getting nervous and Amy could tell. "Pinkie, out with it. I won't judge you."

"Will you tell anypony?" Pinkie asked. "I won't tell another living soul."

"Well, it's better to show you."

Amy was confused on what she meant by that. Pinkie walked over to the wall. She took a seat, took a deep breath and spread her hind legs. Amy's eyes widen and her face redden at what she saw: a semi-erect penis. So many question started to flood her mind.

"Woah...how did..."

"Never make a unicorn mad on her birthday." Pinkie smiled sheepishly.

"Well...um...I really don't know what to say..."

"If you want, we can...you know." Amy's face redden even more. "You mean...No, I can't! It'll be wrong!"

"This may be your only time to know what a woman would feel like."

Pinkie was right again. Amy may never have another chance at this again. She took that into account. With a sigh, she agree and she walked over to her. She got on her knees and Pinkie's dick was in her face.

"So how long have you had this?" Amy asked

"5 months" Pinkie answered "I've kept it a secret to everypony except for my parents and Mr. and Mrs. Cake."

Amy nodded and gently grip it. Pinkie shivered in pleasure as she begun to stroke her length. It was becoming more and more erect. After a few seconds, it was at its full length. Pinkie pulled Amy in for a kiss. Their tongues danced around as Pinkie grabbed Amy's underdeveloped breast. Amy broke the kiss and she moved down to her dick. She took the head into her mouth without any hesitation. This took Pinkie by surprise. Pinkie forced Amy's head down further, making Amy gag a bit. This took Amy by surprise but she still kept going. Pinkie was thrusting herself into Amy with all of her might and she was getting close too.

"Amy...I'm about to cum..."

Amy looked up at Pinkie and she could tell. She sucked her one last time before Pinkie exploded in her mouth.

"AHH!"

Amy drank all of it. Pinkie let go of Amy's head and she risen up to Pinkie and made out with her. Pinkie accepted it and she proceeded to pick up Amy and carry her to her room bridal style, while still making out. Once they got to Pinkie's room, Amy got out of Pinkie's forelegs and begun stripping down.

"Had a change heart, huh?" Pinkie teased

"Yes, I need this!" Amy said

She finished getting undressed. She was in nothing but her socks. She told Pinkie to lay down, which she did, and Amy positioned herself above Pinkie. Amy's wet pussy was above Pinkie's hardening dick. Amy looked Pinkie in the eyes. There was passion burning in them.

"Ready for this?" Amy asked

"You bet!" Pinkie said eagerly. She wanted something like this as much as Amy did. Amy lowered herself just enough that the tip of Pinkie's eager cock. She slowly lowered herself so the head can slip in. Both Amy and Pinkie moaned in sheer delight. She wanted to go further but something was blocking the way and it started to hurt Amy.

"Are you ready?" Pinkie asked

"Ready for what?"

"THIS!"

Pinkie thrust herself into Amy without warning her, breaking her hymen. Amy grunted in pain. A few droplets of blood fell onto Pinkie's penis. Amy cried out a bit but Pinkie kissed her on lips.

"It's okay. It was suppose to hurt the first time."

"A-alright.."Amy resume to ride Pinkie at a slow. It hurted at first, but then it felt so good. Both of them were in bliss as Amy was going faster and faster. Pinkie then flipped Amy onto her back and she got on top of her. Pinkie proceeded to pound Amy with everything she got. Amy is in heaven. Pinkie started to kiss Amy's neck and message her breast. This pushed over the edge and made her cum all over Pinkie's dick. She coutiuned to fuck Amy. Pinkie was panting and sweating and close.

"Amy...I'm about to cum again..."

"Do it inside of me! Please!"

Amy pulled Pinkie in for a kiss. In a matter, Pinkie came inside of Amy. She loved the feeling of the sticky, warm goo inside of her. Pinkie fell to the bed, completely out of breathe.

"So...how was...your first...time?" Pinkie asked between breaths

"It was amazing. Thank you, Pinkie."

"You're...welcome..." And with that, she passed out. Amy smiled and she got out of her bed. She put her bra and panties back on due to her liking of sleeping in them. She tucked Pinkie in and got into the bed herself. She kissed Pinkie on the lips and she went to sleep herself.

**A/N: and there goes the first one. This is my first fanfic. How was it? Anyway for me to improve?  
**


	4. Tails X Scootaloo

**Pairing: Tails x Scootaloo**

With Rouge helping Rarity with dress making, Rarity was generous enough to give Tails and Rouge her guest room at the Carousel Boutique. The guest room was big enough for the both of them. It was in the afternoon and Tails was outside in the fields, messing around with the visor that came with him. As soon as he got done tinkering with it, the Crusaders walked up to him with smiles on their faces.

"Hey, Tails!" Said Applebloom, a yellow colored filly with a red mane and a pink bow in her hair. Tails looked up at them and smiled.

"Hey girls. What's up?"

"We need your help on getting our cutie marks!" Said Sweetie Belle, a white unicorn filly with a pink and purple colored mane. Tails looked at them with a confused expression. He fully knows what a cutie mark is, but he doesn't know how to help them with that.

"Um….sure…what do you want me to do?"

"We need you make us a wagon!" Said Scootaloo, an orange pegasus filly with a purple colored mane. "We will get our cutie marks in public transportation!"

Tails almost bust a gut laughing of how ridiculous that sounded but ponies can get their cutie marks one way or another. It's worth a try and maybe they can get their cutie marks that way.

"Sure. First, let's head somewhere to get some wood."

"There is plenty of wood at the barn. We can go there!" Applejack said happily.

"Ok, let's go then!"

With that, the four went to Sweet Apple Acres to pick up some wood from Applejack. He went inside the barn while the fillies stayed outside

"Hey Applejack, are you in here?" Tails yelled

"Up here!" Yelled Applejack from the upper floor of the Barn. She slid down a nearby rope and greeted Tails.

"Howdy sugercube! What can ah do ya for?"

"Scootaloo and her friends want to get their cutie marks in public transportation and I need a good bit of wood to make them a wagon." Tails explained. Applejack chucked as the two walked to the back of the barn.

"Mah lil' sister and her friends is always on their adventures. It's actually good to see them chasing their dreams." Applejack said.

"Yeah but aren't they gonna hurt themselves by doing all these crazy stunts? I'm not saying this is crazy but still…"

"Ah have full faith in mah sister. No need to worry!" she reassured him. The two made it to the back of the barn and there was pile of unused wood.

"Take as many as ya need!" Applejack said

"Thanks!" Tails got to work making the wagon. A few hours later, the wagon was complete and he took it outside. The fillies awed in amazement.

"Wow, Tails!" said Sweetie in amazement. "This looks awesome!"

Tails scratched the back of his head in bashfulness. "Heh heh thanks! You girls wanna take it for a spin?"

"YEAH!"

Tails took the wagon to Ponyville and stopped by a bus stop. The girls were making a sign that said "CMC Bus Service" while Tails went down the hill to grab a snack. The girls finished the sign and they successfully put it on the cart. The girl took a breather and sat down. Little did she know, Scootaloo leaned back against the cart. She forgot to put the brakes on and the rolled down hill. The fillies' eyes shot open and ran after the cart.

Tails, while still at the base of the hill, was buying snacks for him and the girls, unbeknownst that the cart was heading towards him. Scootaloo called to him multiple times and when he looked, he got a face full of the cart's hood. The girls' mouths dropped as the cart crashed into a tree. They rushed over to him and saw that he was knocked out cold. Thorns and needles were launched in his skin, mostly on his right arm, making blood trickle out. It didn't look like he had any serious injuries.

"Holy Hay, he's out cold!" Exclaimed Applebloom in alarm

"Let's take him to my place! My mom has a medical kit!" Said Scootaloo.

Applebloom and Scootaloo took Tails on their backs and the four of them went to Scootaloo's house.

They arrived at Scootaloo's house and she unlocked the door. Apparently, her parents weren't there and the place was as silent as a mouse in the wall. Applebloom and Sweetie took Tails to Scoot's room while Scootaloo went into the bathroom and grab the medic kit. They laid him in Scoot's bed and once Scootaloo arrived, they begun to treat his arm. After an hour of removing the thorns from his arm, cleaning his blood, and wrapping up his arm, the three fillies took a breather and sat down on the bed. Sweetie looked outside from the window and saw that it was already sunset.

"Today could've gone better…" said Applebloom, scratching the back of her head.

"Yeah…" Scoot agreed

"Well, I have to get home. Rarity wants me back at her shop for a family gathering." Sweetie said, looking kinda upset not to have helped Tails more.

"Yeah, I have to go too. Granny Smith wants me back at the farm in time for dinner."

"Don't worry girls! I'll watch over him for the night. Plus, my mom taught me the basics of First Aid, so I can handle it!" Scootaloo reassured them. With that, the two left and that leaves Scootaloo and Tails alone. She figures that she go to bed early because she had a very important meeting to have with Rainbow Dash tomorrow morning and plus she got nothing better to do at the time. She tucked Tails in next to her and she drifted off to a deep sleep.

Around 2 A.M., Scoots woke up to a burning feeling she had in her lower regions. She didn't know what was going on, so she tried her best to ignore it and go back to sleep. The feeling keeps getting stronger and stronger up to the point of her sweating heavily. She shot up from her covers and looked around. The window was opened and a gentle breeze from the upcoming winter season blew in, but she still felt hot. She looked over to Tails. He looked so cute sleeping. She always felt attracted to him, more than other colts his age. There was just something about him that draws him away from the others. She leans in and tries to kiss him on the lips, but suddenly pulls away from it.

"I can't do that! That'll be wrong!" Scoots whispers to herself. "I mean, he probably already has a girlfriend back on Mobius. But, it just feels…."

Her thoughts drifted off and she went back to admiring the sleeping fox. "Maybe just a kiss isn't that bad. We are alone."

With that, she leans back to kiss Tails. Their lips made contact and a flame ignited inside of Scootaloo. She melted into it and kept kissing him. She loved every second of it even though Tails in asleep and he couldn't feel it. She broke away. She decided to take it a step further by removing the covers which were on both of them. She looked at his body from head to toe. She blushed madly and her wings became erected a bit. "It's now or never, Scootaloo." She thought to herself. "Just don't wake up, Tails."

With that, she lowered herself down to Tails' nether regions and glanced at his crotch. Thanks to health class, she knows about the male sexual organs and she knows about sexual intercourses and stuff like that. Slowly, she moves the fur around his crotch and it revealed his unerected penis. Scootaloo's heart skipped a beat as she looked at the hardening cock due to the cold wind hitting it from the side. She gripped it very lightly, trying her best not to waken the sleeping, injured fox. She stroke it at a slow pace. It felt hard in a matter of seconds. She took a breathe and she took the head into her mouth. It tasted weird to her. Tails shivered in his sleep. Scootaloo jumped back, hoping he wasn't going to wake up. When the coast was clear, she resumed. She began to suck on it and deep throating it. Without her knowing, Tails let out his seed into her mouth. Her eyes widen as she try and shallow it all down. Tails woke up in a jolt.

"Wha...what? Scootaloo?"

Tails' vision came back to him. He tries to move, but a jolt of pain rushes through his arm. Scootaloo pushed him back down to the bed.

"What's going on? Why am I..."

Scootaloo put her hoof on his mouth. She smiled seductively at him and Tails looked nervous.

"Shhh...don't worry. I'll make you feel better..."

"What do you mean..."

Tails was cut off by Scootaloo's lips. Tails' eyes widen as he tries to push her off, but Scootaloo pins him down. Surprisingly, she is stronger than him. She brakes the kiss and looked into Tails' eyes, which was filled with confusion and fear.

"What's wrong with you, Scootaloo?! Why are you doing this?!"

"Because...you are the only one that I feel most comfortable with..."

Tails was baffled when she said that.

"Wait what?"

Scoots got off of him and he sat up. Tails wasn't going to make a run for it because he was genuinely curious. And also his broken arm, that is a thing.

"Have you heard about what's been going on?" Scootaloo starts explaining "MY NEW NAME IS CHICKEN! Everypony makes fun of me, no pony takes me seriously, even the crusaders, my closest friends, make fun of me! The only people who don't make fun of me is Rainbow Dash to a degree, my parents who are not here half the time and you! When you arrived, you don't make fun of me, you don't call me any names or do any of that shit. You are one of the most kindest pon...person I've met."

Tails couldn't help but smile and blushed a bit. "Thanks Scoots... But that still doesn't explain why you were trying to kiss me..."

Scootaloo scratched the back of her head and chuckled a bit.

"I...um...was grateful of your...kindness..."

Tails rolled his eyes. She made that up, but since she go through a lot of suffering on a daily basis, maybe he can...

"Listen Scoots, since you helped in repairing my arm and since you go through so much crap, maybe I can...let you...do what you were doing..."

Scootaloo's face lit up in excitement.

"Really? Do you mean it?!"

"Yes, I do. You deserve it."

She jumped to Tails and resumed kissing him. Tails didn't stop her and was kinda enjoying it himself. Their tongues were dancing the lovers dance. Scoots broke the kiss and smiled. Tails smiled back at her.

"Are you ready?" Tails asked

"Yes, I feel confident when I'm with you..."

Tails lifted Scootaloo's body over his hardening dick, with her asshole right above it. Tails lowered her down to the point of their genitals touching. With a powerful thrust, he penetrated Scootaloo. She grunted in pain but then it felt good. Tails started to pump in and out of her, earning some moans of pleasure from Scootaloo.

"Faster..." She said

"Hm?"

"Faster, Tails!"

He complied and thrusted himself faster into Scootaloo. Both of them were enjoying every second of it. The pleasure was building up inside both of them.

"Ohhh...Tails, something is coming..."

Tails wasn't too far off ether. He couldn't hold it in for much longer.

"SCOOTALOO!" He came inside of Scoots' ass.

"TAILS!" Scootaloo came hard. The clear liquid poured down onto her bedsheets. Tails laid back down with Scootaloo falling on top of him, landing on his bad arm.

"Ow, my arm!" cried out Tails

"Oh sorry!"

"What happened to my arm?"

"I'll...tell you in the morning..."


	5. Cream x Fluttershy

**A/N: sorry for the hiatus**

**Pairing: Cream X Fluttershy (if you want to skip to the sex, use ctrl+f and type XXX)  
**

Cream was really enjoying herself in this world. Everyone was nice, no animals crying out in pain, she can get ice cream anytime she wanted to, this world was a paradise for her. Cheese was loving it too. All the fruit he can eat and Spike, his now close friend. The two was relaxing in Ponyville center. Cream helped the CMC with a project they were doing. She was reading a book she from Twilight's library when Sonic ran up to her.

"Hey Cream!" He said in his usual tone

"Oh, hello Mr. Sonic. Nice weather we are having!"

"Chao!" Cheese said cheerfully

"Itis nice, isn't it? Seen anything suspicious?" He asked in a serious tone. Cream smile went down for a second.

"Um...no I haven't, Mr. Sonic. I haven't seen anything suspicious."

"Good. Hopefully, Eggman or Metal haven't came with us."

"Well, I don't think they came with us. It's been two months since we have got here and it has been nothing but peace here." She explained. Cheese agreed.

"Well, better safe than sorry."

"By the way, Mr. Sonic, me and Cheese are going out to eat for dinner. Do you know know where we could eat at?" Cream asked

"Well, Rarity told about this sweet place called The Chiz Chic. It's cheap and have great food. Try it out!"

"Ok! Thanks, Mr. Sonic!"

"Chao chao!"

They hugged Sonic and went back to Sugarcube Corner. Later that night, Pinkie gave her the address and Cream and Cheese made there way to The Chiz Chic. They was greeted by the waitress and they were led to their table. While waiting for their drinks to come, they spotted a certain yellow Pegasus walking in casually. She spotted Cream and Cheese and decided to sit with them.

"Ms. Fluttershy, I didn't expect to see you here!" Cream said excited

"Well, I decided to eat out for tonight and I heard that this restaurant just opened. So, I decided to eat here." Fluttershy explained.

The two continued to talk until their food got here. Fluttershy remained quiet and stopped eating and looked down. Cheese noticed this and told Cream.

"Fluttershy, are you okay?"

She snapped out of her thoughts and looked up.

"Um? Oh yeah I'm fine. Just...Thinking..."

"About what?"

"Nothing...important.."

She nods and goes back to eating. She tried her best to close her legs and keep the heat inside. An idea popped into her head. It maybe wrong to be this, but this is her only way.

"Hey Cream, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

Fluttershy looks around to make sure no one was listening.

"Well, I have this...problem and I need your help..."

"What problem do you have?"

"I'll...umm...explain it later. Can you come by place in 2 hours and please come alone?"

Cream thought about this. Cheese stopped eating and faced Cream with a concerned look. Finally, she nodded her head in agreement. Fluttershy had a huge grin on her face!

"Thank you! Thank you!" She said while hugging Cream. Cream just smiled and hugged her back.

"You're welcomed."

Later that night, Cream and Cheese got ready and told Amy they were out for the night with Fluttershy. They lefted Ponyville and went into Everfree Forest. It was a spooky walk but they arrived at Fluttershy's Cottage. Cream knocked on the door and Fluttershy answered it. She was so happy to see her cute face. She was a little surprised to see Cheese with her.

"Cream, I thought you said you would come alone"

"But Cheese really wanted to come. He promise he won't tell anyone. Please Ms. Fluttershy!"

She looked at Cheese, who had pleading eyes.

"Okay, he can stay" She said

Cream and Cheese jumped in glee. The three makes their way to Fluttershy's room. Fluttershy jumped onto her bed. Cheese took a seat on Fluttershy's dresser, watching. Cream was the last one to enter and she locked the door.

"Ms. Fluttershy, are you sure you want to do this?" Cream asked for a final time

"More than sure, Cream. Out of all of your friends, I trust you the most." She opens her arms for a hug. "Now, come here" She warmly smiles at Cream. She hesitated for a second then she kicked off her shoes and got onto the bed and hugged Fluttershy

"Thank you Cream" Fluttershy whispered in Cream's ear

"You're welcome"

XXX

Fluttershy lean closer to Cream's face and she didn't move an inch. Few seconds later, Fluttershy's lips gently touched Cream's. A red blush rushed onto Cream's face as she melted into the kiss. Fluttershy's tongue was begging to explore Cream's mouth. She didn't hesitate to let her in and their tongues begun wrestle. Cream was enjoying every second of it and Fluttershy was no different. Fluttershy begun to run her hoof down Cream's back and stopped on her small ass. She groped her behind and Cream moaned at the sudden feeling. Fluttershy broke the kiss and looked into Cream's eyes, smiling

"Lift your arms, Cream."

She did so without hesitation. Fluttershy proceeds to pull off Cream's shirt over her head, revealing her flat chest and cyan panties. Her blush gotten deeper as Fluttershy looked at her body.

"You look so cute, Cream." Fluttershy said

"Thank you Ms. Fluttersh-AHH!"

Fluttershy started to kiss her neck and started playing with her nipples. Sge was sucking one nipple and playing with the other. Cream was having the time of her life. She gently rubbed the back of Fluttershy's head, wanting more. The hoof that was playing with Cream's nipple slowly descended towards Cream's nether regions. Her hoof started rubbing her wet pussy. Cream broke the kiss out of sheer pleasure.

"Fluttershy, that feels so good!"

Fluttershy grinned and proceeded to take off her panties. She continued to rub her soaking wet cunt at the same pace. Cream was panting heavily. She was getting close.

"Fluttershy...Fluttershy..."

"Come on, Cream! Let it all out!"

Fluttershy lowered herself in front of Cream's pussy. She sticked her tongue deep into the rabbit's hole. Cream screams as she came all over Fluttershy's face and tongue. She was enjoying every drop of pussy juice Cream was giving her. The orgasm finally subsided and Cream was just laying in the afterglow. Cheese was enjoying the sight of it all. His erection was at full length.

"That felt amazing!" Cream said with glee

"I'm glad you feel that way." Fluttershy responded "But can you do the same to me? If you don't mind..."

Before Cream could answer, Fluttershy sat up and lifts her tail in front of Cream's face, presenting herself. Cream's mouth dropped open. Fluttershy looked over her shoulder and smiled nervously, blushing.

"Are you sure this isn't dirty?" Cream nervously asked

"I'm sure. Trust me"

Cream didn't hesitate for another second and drove right into Fluttershy's asshole. Fluttershy was in heaven. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

"Cream, y-yes! Lick my ass, you dirty rabbit!"

Cream dug her tongue deep into Fluttershy's ass. She took off her glove and begun fingering Fluttershy's wet pussy. Fluttershy bit down on the bed sheet to conceal her screaming. Cream's finger drove in deeper and deeper until it hit Fluttershy's womb. Cream repeatedly thrusted her finger inside Fluttershy. This was too much for Fluttershy as she came hard all over Cream's finger. She screams ss Cream tries to drag out her orgasm. When it finally subsided, Fluttershy pulled Cream in for another makeout session. Fluttershy was so passionate this time. Once they were done, the two simply looked into each other eyes, panting. They were completely out. Same with Cheese, he came twice and then passed out.

"That was...incredible..." Cream said in between breaths

"That was wonderful. Thank you so much, Cream." She hugged Cream

"You're welcomed. If you need that again, I'll be happy to help!"


	6. Silver X Trixie

**Sonic Team: actually I will do a Sonic x Celestia as an extra  
**

**Pairing: Silver X Trixie  
**

Silver was lost in the Everfree Forest. Ever since the gang was released in Ponyville, Silver was released in the Everfree Forest and was trying to find his way to civilization. His psychokensis power was at an all-time low due to him not having enough energy from food. He searched for hours for a sign of life. A town, a village SOMETHING, but he had no luck. He was on the verge of giving up and accepting his fate. He went back to his campsite to eat some berries he found when he saw that the site was raided. He searched around and saw hoof prints all over the ground. He ponders a bit.

"Did a horse come through here? How did it go through all of my tent?"

His thoughts was cut off by a magic beam to his back. He was sent flying to a tree. When he regained himself, he turned around and got a good look at the person...or animal in this case. It was a ice blue unicorn with purple eyes and a wand picture on her butt. She had a serious look on her face, like she is ready to kill. He got up off the ground and faced the unicorn.

"Who are you?" Silver demanded

"Trixie should be asking you that! What are you doing on her ground?" She barked back.

Trixie? Was she talking about herself? Well, that didn't matter, this is his camping spot. "I'm sorry, but this is where I set camp at! This is my place!"

She gritted her teeth in anger. She's not leaving, not without a fight. Silver was seriously hoping he could avoid conflict the best he could but this was unavoidable. Without wasting another second, Trixie charge at Silver. He skillfully dodges her attack. She slid to a halt and charged her magic. Silver put a shield around himself, but his stamina was low and Trixie's magic easily broke his shield. The blast sent him flying into a tree. As he tries and get himself together, Trixie got up to him and held him against the tree with her magic.

"Spill it, why are you here?! This is Trixie's training area!"

"Listen, I don't want any trouble! This is where I set up my camp! I'm lost in this forest!"

"What do you mean you're lost?"

"Me and my friends got sent to this world, but I got separated from them. I've been trying to find civilization, but I found nothing!"

Trixie paused for a second. This world? He's not from this world?

"You wouldn't happen to know a purple cat right?" She asked sternly

"Blaze? Yeah, I know her."

"So, you are one of those freaks that got put here!" She stepped back, releasing her magic. Silver regained himself. He then thought of something.

"Wait, have you seen my friends?" He asked excitedly

"Yeah, in Ponyville. I planned to make a visit there and pay one of my friends a visit."

"Please, let me go with you. I need to go and meet up with my friends to see if they are okay."

Trixie pondered a bit. She drew her eyes onto Silver then a devious smile appeared on her face. Silver looked confused.

"Tell you what," Trixie began "I'll let you tag along with me if you be my slave right here and now."

He jumped back at the offer.

"WHAT?!" Silver barked in anger "no way! I'm not going to be your slave!"

"Alright, I'll just teleport myself to Ponyville and leave you to the Timberwolves. Just remember how low your powers are at the moment."

Silver gritted his teeth and shut his eyes. He was given the offer to find civilization, to find his friends, but someone ALWAYS want something in return. With a sigh in defeat, he reluctantly agreed.

"Fine, I'll be your slave."

A wide smile appeared on Trixie's face.

"Wonderful!"

"For how long?"

Trixie used her magic to bring Silver closer to her face. Silver looked scared out of his mind.

"Until I feel satisfied!"

Silver gulped. He is in for a rough time. She made her way to a tree with Silver still trapped in her magic. She sat down and spread her legs.

XXX

Trixie forced Silver's face into her crotch. At first, he just looked up at her. Without Silver knowing, Trixie grabbed a stick with her magic and wracked his back with it. He screamed and jumped in pain but the magic kept him down.

"Start licking" she demanded. He didn't hesitate to start moving his tongue around her moist opening. Trixie grinned in pleasure. He moved his tongue all over her lips and he began to drive it inside of her. Trixie threw her head back in the sheer feeling of it. He dragged his tongue on her inner walls and her womb. She pushed his head down further out of sheer ecstasy. Silver went as far as he can go. To be honest, it was that bad besides the whip and the restraint. After a few more minutes, Trixie was getting close.

"It's coming, Silver...don't stop!"Before he could even think of it, she alright came all over his face. His eyes widen at the juices blasting into his mouth. He swallows all that he could, it tasted sweet. After recovering from the orgasm, Trixie looked down at Silver. Another thought came to her. She have been practicing "that" spell, might as well put it to use.

"Alright Silver, bend over."

Silver's eyes widen when she said that. He was praying that she didn't have what he think she have.

"B..bend over...?" He hesitantly said

"Am I speaking another language? Yes, bend over!" She barked back. He got up and faced the opposite direction of Trixie, got down on all fours with his tail facing Trixie. She blushed and grinned. She got up and went up close to Silver's tail end. Silver can feel her hot breath as she inches closer. She begun to kiss his ass with small peaks. Silver was trying his hardest not to get hard from this, but his dick ended up getting hard and stiff anyway. She saw this and took the opportunity and began to stroke his hard member. Silver bit his bottom lip to keep the moans inside. Trixie stopped licking and stroking and stood up. Silver was confused and kinda scared about this.

"Alright Silver, I going to try a new spell on you."

"Umm...what spell is it?" Silver asked nervously

She didn't respond, her horn lit up and her crotch was glowing the same color. A bright red blush came over Trixie's face and a 12 inch penis grew where her vagina was.

"_Oh boy..._" Silver thought. She then positioned herself right behind Silver, with her throbbing cock near his asshole.

"Ready?" She asked concerning

"Like I have a choice..."

Trixie grinned. She brought her tip up to his anus and began to push it in. Trixie's eyes rolled to the back of her head while Silver is grunting in pain. How do girls like this, he'll never know. She kept pushing until the head finally penetrated Silver. He gripped the grass because it was too much for him. Trixie, on the other hand, was having the time of her life. She have been wanting this ever since she left the Rock Farm. She pushed more of the length inside of Silver. It was getting too much for Silver. He felt his cock throbbing under the pressure. Trixie finally pushed all of her length into Silver, she begun to pump in and out of him. He couldn't hold it in anymore, Silver came on the spot. Trixie didn't care, she wanted to cum too. She felt it building up inside of her and it started over realming her. With one final thrust, she came inside of Silver, hard. As soon as it subsided, she pulled herself out and fell to the ground, panting. Silver was still on his knees, out of breathe as well due to his orgasms. Trixie regained herself and got up.

"That...was...magnificent!" She said happily. Silver got up, clinching his violated butt.

"Are you happy now?"

"Very."

"Good, now can you show me when Ponyville is?" Silver asked angrily

"I am a mare of my word, so follow me."

Trixie walked in the direction of Ponyville with Silver following, hold his butt.


	7. Knuckles X Applejack

**Pairing: Knuckles X Applejack**

"Man, I didn't even get to finish my steak!" Knuckles groaned as he stands outside of the barn. Applejack chuckled as she walks next to him.

"Knux, you gotta let that go." Applejack said.

"I had my mouth set for that! My mouth is still drooling!" Knux said while wiping his mouth. Applejack walked up to him, with a hoof on his shoulder.

"How about we have steak and fries for dinner tonight? Would that make you feel better?"

"Y-yes"

Applejack chuckled and went back inside the house. A few hours later, it was evening and the family was enjoying dinner. Applebloom was rambling about her and her friends adventures and Knuckles was just enjoying his steak. Him and Big Mac made plans tonight for guys night along with few other stallions. Knuckles was thinking about Angel Island and the Master Emerald.

"So knuckles..." Applejack said, snapping Knuckles out of his train of thought.

"Yeah?"

"Ah need your help tonight practicing mah routine fo' the rodeo in a few days"

"Well...Me and Big Mac already made plans tonight..."

"Oh c'mon! Ah know it's last second, but ah was busy helpin' out Fluttershy with 'er animals. Please?"

Knuckles shifted his eyes to Big Mac then to Applejack. Then Big Mac spoke

"Go ahead, Knuckles. This rodeo is more important than our guys night."

"You sure?"

"Eyup"

Knuckles then looked at AJ and nodded.

"Thanks, Knux! Meet me at the barn at 9."

Dinner passed and Applebloom and Granny Smith was fast asleep. Big Mac was out with his friends, leaving Knuckles and Applejack. He went out to the barn and met Applejack at the front.

"Glad that you came!" Applejack said happily.

"I had nothing else to do. So, what do you need me to do?"

"Ah need to practice mah lassoin' skills and ah need you to be mah bull!"

Knuckles' eyes widen "What?! No way!"

Applejack's face dropped to an annoyed expression.

"Really?! None of your other friends are capable to be a bull and Big Mac is out, so please?"

Knuckles sighed. "Fine, I'll be your bull then..."

"Thanks Knux! Ah own ya one!"

"Let's just get this over with.."

The two make their way inside the barn and Applejack turned on the light. The ground floor was cleared for the two of them. Applejack grabbed a saddle and lasso and toss the saddle to Knuckles.

"Oh Lord..." Knuckles groaned.

"Oh c'mon!"

"Alright, alright! Give me a second!"

He put on the saddle and got on all fours.

"Ready whenever you are, cowgirl..."

Without telling him, Applejack jumped onto Knuckles' back and took hold of the lasso. Knuckles started to thrash about, trying to knock out Applejack like a real bull. Applejack was having an easy staying on. He kept this up for the next 30 minutes.

"C'mon Knux! Ah know you can do better!" She taunted. Knuckles growls and kicks harder, catching the farm pony off guard. She was thown off of his back and she landed on her back.

"Woah...Nice one, Knux!" She complimented. Before He could thank her, she quickly got up and lasso'd him down like a bull, catching him off guard

"HE-HEY, what gives?!"

"You're the bull and Ah need to tie you!" She finishes tieing him with his arms and legs together and he laid there, unable to move.

"Alright, you got some practice in, can you untie me now?" He asks. Applejack didn't say anything, she just stared at him. Dirty thoughts flooded her mind as Knuckles struggles to get loose.

"Earth to Applejack! Can you get me out off this?!"

"...nah, Ah actually like you like this..."

"Wait what?" Knuckles was confused about what she meant then the realization hit him like a rock.

"Wait...are you into bondage? Is that why you brought me out here?"

"No, Ah do have a rodeo comin' up and Ah trust you. But...It's just something about you being tied up..."

Knuckles already knows where this is going and he didn't know how to feel. On one hand, he could get laid by a cute farm pony. But on the other hand, he can't make at all.

_Eh, why not?_ Knuckles thought "If you want to..."

Applejack blushed. She never had an intercourse before, but there is a first time for anything, right? Knuckles sat up (which took a second) and kissed Applejack. She blushed heavily. She closed her eyes and took it. After a few seconds, Knuckles broke the kiss.

"Mind if you can untie me and then tie me by my arms and legs? We can't do much when I'm tied like this."

"Hehe...good point.."

She unties him and went to a corner in the barn with four support beams near each other. She ties he down to the beams.

XXX

Knuckles was tied down and Applejack starts to strip down. She was nervous beyond belief, but she didn't show it. Her blush got deeper as she slowly took off her bra and underwear. Knuckles was watching on and his boner became visible and erect. She saw his dick and decided to get started. She got on her knee and begun to stroke him. He tensed up with a grin on his face. She looked up to him and smiled. She was doing a good job. Applejack went further and put the tip of his penis in her mouth. Knuckles' back arched in pleasure. She went down further and took the head into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it. Knuckles' mind went blank and all of his focus went to Applejack's work. Too bad he can't move his arms and legs. Applejack bobbed her head up and down and she felt his dick throbbing more and more frequent. She knows what was coming. A few seconds later, she sent Knuckles over the edge and he released his seed down her throat. Her eyes widen as his cum leaked out of her mouth. She took it out of her mouth and some of the cum spelt onto the ground. Applejack looked up to Knuckles, smiling. Knuckles was just trying to catch his breath.

"Woah..." Knuckles said

"Feel good?"

"Y-yeah..."

"Well, it's about to get better.."

Knuckles was about to ask what she meant, then she positioned herself above his semi-erect penis then he shut his mouth. Applejack lowered herself onto Knuckles and he slowly penetrates her virgin pussy. Both of them moaned as she went down further. She pushed herself passed the head and down the length, breaking her hymen. She grunted in pain but kept pushing. She got half the length inside of her. Applejack was in heaven. This experience was like nothing she felt before! Knuckles was in bliss before. Sure, he might of got raped by Rouge but that's a story for another time. This time, he was actually enjoying it. He keep forgetting he is tied down and tries to move his arms. Applejack didn't any help, though. She began to grind her hips against Knuckles. He was about to get sent over the edge again. Applejack wasn't very far either. She increased her speed and his dick went completely into her pussy.

"Applejack...might want to...pull...out..." Knuckles warned in between breathes. Applejack couldn't hear him. She was lost in it. There was nothing Knuckles can do because he was close. After a few more seconds, Knuckles' hips bucked forward and he released his load into Applejack. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she cums all over his dick. She fell onto Knuckles, trying to catch her breath.

"That...was...amazing..."

"Yeah...if you are into this stuff, you should of told me!"

"Yeah...sorry bout that!"

She untied him and both of them want back to the house. Little did they know, Big Mac and his friends was watching the whole thing and got it all on type.


End file.
